Fragmentary Blue
by Glowbug9379
Summary: Rory and Jess have several unexpected late night visits. (Series, in progress)
1. Still

Still

Her fingers trailed absently over the selection of books, eyes following pace with rapid succession. She smiled to herself as she drew a small paperback from the shelf, securing it tightly to her chest where four others presently resided.  

"You'll hate it." A familiar voice broke her calm, his breath whispering across the back of her neck.  

Rory flinched, startled by the sudden intrusion of her space and even more so by the intruder. "What are you doing here?" She hissed quietly.  

"It's a bookstore." Jess held up his own prospective options for affirmation. "And look at that, I've got some books. Last time I checked this was an open to the public kind of thing…"  

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Less than a day after Sookie's wedding and he was acting as if nothing had happened, the resident smirk lighting his face in a way she hadn't seen before. A vision of her actions flashed through her mind and she shook her head forcefully, willing away the feel of his lips on hers. She hastily tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before responding. "I have to go."  

"Only six?" he raised an eyebrow. "Shortage of bags or something?"

 "I already have books for Washington…I was just…getting some for the flight." Rory mumbled, shuffling her feet and averting her gaze from his fixated one.   

"Huh." He nodded. "What about the flight home? You sure six will be enough then?"  

An embarrassed smile graced her face. "I have some for that too."  

"Good to know. But you're going to hate this one." 

She glanced down at the novella, the one she'd chosen last. "I think I can decide which books I'll like for myself thank you very much.  _Ethan Frome_, it's Edith Wharton. Guaranteed to be a classic."  

"Guaranteed to be a knockoff of _The Great Gatsby._ If you really love Gatsby as much as you claim, you'd know you're wasting your time on Frome." He pointed out with an indignant grin.  

"I don't think it's right of you to question my love for Gatsby. It's just…a malicious attempt for me to put the book away. You want it, don't you? It was the last copy, wasn't it? It was! Well I'm taking it—you'll just have to borrow it." Rory's rant was silenced as he set a finger to her lips. She felt her breath still at the touch and hurriedly took a few stumbling steps backwards. "I have to go."  

"Are you okay?" Jess inquired, attempting in vain to keep the amusement from his tone. "I don't want the book, Rory. But you're going to be sorry you spent two hours reading it when you could have reread _Gatsby _instead." 

"I have to go." She reiterated.  

He shrugged indifferently. "Go then, by all means."  

"I'm going…moving out the door…I'm going to buy these books, including _Ethan Frome_ and I'm going to go home and read it tonight and enjoy it and you'll be wrong. And I'll laugh at you. Ha. See? I'm even laughing already…it's my ironic laughter for the forthcoming hilarity when I see you next."  

Jess smiled as she turned from him, her last words a melody to his ears. 

~~~

Rory glared at the book, and tossed it to the side of her bed with a slight grumble. A pout framed her mouth; her arms crossed her chest defensively. She sighed in relief with a glance towards her packed bags, realizing she wouldn't have to face him for three months.  

A persistent knock sounded at her window, once again breaking her thoughts from the boy that had occupied her thoughts consistently as of late, to—the same boy waiting impatiently on the other side of the glass. "What are you doing here?" She demanded as she raised the pane.  

"Is this like a regular conversation starter for you or just reserved for my benefit?" Jess retaliated, putting one leg over the ledge and stepping inside. "How's it going?"  

"It's almost eleven, Jess. If…you…what do you want?"  

"Just stopped by to see if you'd finished up yet." He buried his hands in his pockets, looking past her to the weathered looking object in question before returning his eyes to hers. "You did." 

"I did." Rory's hand was clasped tightly around her arm, fingers tugging nervously at her clothing.  

"And?" he pressed, letting the jacket slip from his shoulders before taking a seat on her bed.  

"It was awful." Her nose crinkled and he couldn't help but smile at the endearing vision before him.  

"Sit." Jess patted the space beside him. She reluctantly obliged, watching as he reached behind himself for the book.   

"It was so…just…bad. Very very bad. And that whole tortured man in love with a woman he can't have thing…Gatsby did it so much better. At least that was believable. Ethan From was in love with what like his fourth cousin once removed and he married his cousin to begin with and…it was just…bad. Bad book. Bad." Rory shook her head, worry lines marring her forehead. 

Jess grinned, flipping through the first few pages. "I told you."  

"And Gatsby was romantic. Did you see Ethan Frome saving anything of Mattie's?"  

"Give the guy some credit. He didn't have anything to save, but he genuinely loved her and vice versa. Gatsby had stalker material."

"Okay fine, I admit the newspaper clipping thing held scary possibilities, but still." She protested, crossing her legs. "Gatsby loved Daisy—and he only did everything…good and bad, for her. And she wasn't willing to risk it because Tom was safe. She didn't have to worry with Tom, but with Gatsby it was a whole different level."  

"Yeah." His was voice barely above a whisper. "They were all morons anyway."  

"They were logical." Rory argued with a frown. "Everything would have ended badly anyway."  

"Yeah, or they could have been happy. Everyone regretted not taking that risk." Jess retaliated quickly.  

She was catching on to the double meaning of the conversation and panic filled her senses. "It's late."  

"It is? Huh, didn't notice." He smirked.  

"Yes. Very late. You should go home. I have to get up early or I'll miss the plane, you have to get up early or Luke will hurt you…go." She stood, pulling him up alongside her. Her movements were harsher than she'd intended and she found herself tripping over some satanic object on the floor, losing her balance before she was flat against his chest.  

Jess looked down at her, his arm wrapped securely around her back. "We ever gonna talk about that little greeting yesterday or what?"  

Every fiber of her being screamed for her to remove herself from his grasp and yet she didn't budge. "It was a mistake." Rory breathed, pulling her lower lip between her teeth.  

"Figured you'd say something like that." He replied with a hazy nod. "You looked weird today…thought it might be bugging you."  

"A little." She admitted softly. "I didn't tell Dean…I have to tell Dean…because it was wrong and bad and he needs to know. He has to know Jess." Tears began to cloud her vision and he gently traced his thumb across her cheek.   

"Rory, you're fine. I'm not going to screw things up with Bag Boy, don't worry. Mistake, like you said."  

She sniffled, lowering her eyes to the floor. "I know but—"  

"It's fine. You're gonna be fine, bad books and all." Jess hooked his fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Alright?"  

"Okay." Rory whispered.  

He pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, letting his lips linger for a moment. "Later."  

Within minutes he was gone, his shadow disappearing into the night and the room was empty, as if he'd never been there to begin with. But Rory felt otherwise. There was a faint sense of his presence left behind, a small inkling of memory reserved in her heart. It was a comfort and a threat all in the same instant, realizing that Jess meant more to her than she was willing to let on.  

Jess was the risk, her Gatsby.  

Rory's breath stilled with the thought as she climbed back into bed, closing her eyes, chasing sleep.  


	2. Comfortably Numb

Comfortably Numb  
  
Footsteps padded quietly into the barely lit room, cautious in direction. The figure stopped as it reached the bed, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"I don't wanna talk." Rory mumbled, a pout framing her delicate features.  
  
"But Ror." Lorelei trailed off with a whimper. "If you don't talk you might internally combust and then what am I supposed to do with a town full of loonies and without a daughter because she decided she'd rather implode? What then? Huh?"  
  
"Mom, please?" Her voice barely above a whisper; her pleas barely hidden by her morose expression. The night had deteriorated so quickly; some impromptu devil's tattoo that neither of them had foreseen until the marks were visibly etched, the scars drawn in permanently.  
  
"Tonight really sucked, huh?"  
  
"Royally."  
  
"Listen, sweets.like I said earlier, I know you're upset with your dad. I get that, trust me. The haul tomatoes at Chris during the opening monologue so you don't have to hear the rest of it law is being passed as we speak, but you've gotta realize-he's your dad. So, okay, not the most decisive person in the world but hey, that's why you've got me right? No? Okay, narcissism, not funny, note to self. What I'm trying to say is just.don't try to hold it against him for too long, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Night Mom, love you."  
  
"Night." Lorelei pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead before leaving the room reluctantly.  
  
The tears that had been suppressed for a seemingly endless stretch of time fell freely, giving no indication of ceasing. Rory didn't bother to wipe her eyes; the effort would have been a futile one. Instead she dwelled on those brief moments, what wouldn't have been enough time to hold a legitimate conversation but was more than enough to leave her in a state of complete confusion.  
  
He had a knack for undoing everything. He had a knack for being her undoing. Just as quickly as her nerves had settled, just as soon as she was sure of her thoughts, they were gone. Tumbling from the constant frailty of her mind's web into an unknown path, one that held no clarity.  
  
She waited for sleep, willing it and growing wary with the chase. As she became restless, she pulled herself out of bed, slipping on a pair of worn sandals. I need to walk. I'll walk and I'll clear my head and I'll come back and sleep. Sleep. She shrugged into her jacket and headed towards the window.  
  
The night was at an unusually comforting chill, the end of summer becoming more definite with the change of atmosphere. Stars Hollow seemed vastly empty without the commonplace hectic activity surrounding it. A blanket coated every occupant, the cocoon of sleep a brief solitude for the forthcoming days.  
  
Rory walked without seeing, her vision blinded to everything but his image. How randomly he had walked in; how quickly he'd stolen a rare permanence in her heart. She walked on with that knowledge alone, the surface worries delving into something much deeper as she continued. Her eyes took in the picturesque scenery embedded into the stillness of nighttime, never once noticing any of it.  
  
Her feet led her into familiar territory, attention unfocused until a sharp screech beneath her feet broke her from the reverie. She glanced down, deadened wood meeting her suspicions. Her gaze traveled the length, meeting his orbs just as he raised his head. Oh God. Oh no.  
  
Jess sealed his lips around the cigarette, his features devoid; his stance lazy. "Hey." He murmured hoarsely.  
  
"Hi." Rory replied, her voice coming more quickly than she'd intended.  
  
She lowered herself to the ground, keeping a few feet of distance from him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be dreaming of the seven dwarves and Prince Charming right about now?" he raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Please don't do that right now Jess."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Thank you. I'm fine."  
  
"Hey great, me too."  
  
They sat in silence, the knowledge that they were both attempting in vain to fool themselves bringing an irrevocable numbness to each. 


	3. I Know

I Know  
  
Jess' eyes fixed on her as a grunt of frustration left her lips. Her fingers raced through her hair, then back to pick up the pen that had fallen from her grasp.  
  
"Diner's closed." He mumbled, pouring another helping of coffee into her cup.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry.I have to finish this before I go cause-I'm sorry." Rory moved to stand but his hand clamping down on her wrist prevented her from walking away.  
  
Walking away was all she had the desire to do. The prospect of it seemed so simple, to walk away from her harbored thoughts and feelings and not look back. To push the vision of him out of her head permanently, to rid herself of the confusion he brought. It seemed the most logical possibility, yet she couldn't. Or she didn't want to. Which of the two she wasn't sure.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're crying."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why?" Rory met his gaze, eyes glassy and rimmed red. His outward apathy immediately dissipated, features softening, tone quieting. "Why?" Suddenly she seemed so frail, defeat etched into her face in a way that pervaded his defenses far more than it probably should have.  
  
"Nothing it's fine. I'm fine. I have to go." A choked sob left her throat with the latter statement. She twisted out of his grasp, feet carrying her swiftly towards the door with unhindered determination.  
  
The last person whose presence she needed to be in was the only comfort she sought out. She hadn't come to the diner with the intention of losing it in front of him. Unfortunately whatever idea of 'collected' she brought in with her went straight to the proverbial gutter with the first glimpse of him.  
  
His figure in front of her again, an almost taunting stance. She didn't dare lift her eyes; the tears caked her skin, unkind and callous in their path. Vaguely, she felt his arms blanket her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Jess tightened his hold on her, wondering briefly how the hell it had gotten to this point. He had inadvertently-or maybe not-screwed up her whole 'perfect' little world and the events that followed were a chain reaction of events that brought her to this. Running flush faced into his embrace, of all places. A smile curved his lips at the thought. Oh, the irony.  
  
He wondered for a bare millisecond where the beanstalk was at this particular moment. His hands wove through her hair absently, fingers trailing lightly over her neck. She squirmed suddenly, breaking free from the contact and looking up at him with fear etched into her orbs.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"So you mentioned."  
  
"I'm really sorry Jess, I didn't mean to-"  
  
He fought the urge to groan, instead opting on cutting her off. "Go home Rory. Sleep, wake up, you're back in the fairy tale. Alright?" Brushing past her, he started up the stairs.  
  
Rory followed him, stopping a few paces behind. She drew a shaky breath, nodding slightly. "I just.I wanted to say thank you. For-you know."  
  
He reached out, letting his thumb graze over her cheek. "I know."  
  
He watched her slumped figure retreat from the diner, then headed to his room. 


	4. Promises

Promises  
  
Rory Gilmore had moved on. Of course she had. It had been many months, Jess was out of her life and things were probably better that way. They were certainly easier. She was studying and working and keeping her grades up as best as she could and through the muddled mess trying to spend as much time with her mother as she could. Even if it was just to do laundry.  
  
Her life was in order without any intrusions for the first time in a long time.  
  
And he had to go and screw it up. Very unexpected. Uninvited. Unapologetic. That was Jess.  
  
"Bye Luke, thanks for the info." She smiled and left the diner with a slight wave. As she turned to head home, she froze.  
  
There he was, his hands buried in his jacket pockets, his hair mussed, his eyes fixed on her. "Hey you."  
  
"You.why are you here?"  
  
"You were always good with the greeting thing."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Rory, wait a minute." he set a hand on her forearm as she tried to move past him, letting go as she looked down at it. "Sorry. Can we talk?"  
  
"No, talking is bad. Talking is very bad and I don't think it would be a good thing to do, talk, no definitely not. I'm going to go home and you're going to go.wherever it is that you were going and we're not going to talk. Because nothing good can come from it."  
  
"Fine then." Jess pressed his lips against hers gently. She was still for a moment before she threw her arms around his neck and leaned into him.  
  
"Damnit." She pushed him away with all her strength. "Jess, I can't do this. I won't do this, not again."  
  
"Rory you have to let me explain."  
  
"No! No explaining.we are over. We are more than over, in fact we are so beyond over that.that I don't even know what over I'm talking about. That's how over we are. You got that?"  
  
"I don't know what the hell you just said."  
  
"Me neither." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "I have to go, Jess."  
  
"So you keep saying." He smiled the smile she was all too familiar with. "Give me twenty minutes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Twenty minutes to explain and you can go. And I won't bug you and I won't do that and you can go and be over this."  
  
"Promise?" Rory raised an eyebrow, though she wanted him to promise nothing of the sort.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay." She nodded, following him into a world she had long since left behind. 


	5. Walk Away

Author's Note: I apologize if the chronology of the story confused anyone. These shorts were meant to be a series of sorts, the only tie-in being Jess and Rory's several unexpected encounters. They weren't intentioned to be related to each other beyond that particular coincidence. This one follows where 'Promises' left off, however. It was accidental, but it's a little more story-like than the others, if that makes any sense. I can't promise the future parts will be like this, but I do hope this brought clarity as to why the stories are the way they are. Thank you. (  
  
The smartest thing she could do was walk away. Just that quickly, it would be finished. Without the extended nonsense, without her mind playing tricks on her. She could end it. And all she had to do was walk away.  
  
She stayed.  
  
"It's late," Rory murmured, pulling her coat tighter around herself.  
  
"Yeah," Jess agreed with a slight nod. "How's school?"  
  
"Fine," she said. "You didn't ask me here to talk about school."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then say something," she urged, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another. He had an uncanny ability to make her feel utterly ridiculous and generally stupid within moments of being around him. "I'm freezing."  
  
"Do you want my—"he started, shrugging off his jacket.  
  
"No! No, I'm okay," she assured him, forcing a smile onto her lips.  
  
He rolled his eyes and slid back into the coat. "Fine."  
  
"Don't say it like that."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Fine. Don't say 'fine' like I'm crazy. I'm not crazy." She tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Is this you not crazy?" He gave her the crooked grin she had memorized.  
  
"Shut up," she muttered quietly, hardly a whisper enough for him to hear.  
  
Jess's eyes traveled over her. She had cut her hair, the most obvious difference he could note. Something in her face decreed a lost innocence. He would have loved to take credit for it, and knew that it might have been his fault somehow, but not entirely. Hours before, days before she had realized he was in town he had seen her. The radiance that was there was gone now. The comfort he once came with had long since left him, and that was apparent in her features.  
  
Not that he had ever made her comfortable. Most of the time it was quite the opposite. But there was a certain level of contentment, a subdued smile she let him see every so often. Once, there had been something in her eyes that let him know she gave a damn. That, too, was gone.  
  
"Jess?" Rory snapped, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. "Stop staring at me. What do you want?"  
  
"I..." he squinted to see her clearly. She wasn't the person she used to be. He wasn't the person he used to be. If he could somehow put that thought into words she wouldn't walk away from, he might have. But logic had never been an ally of his, least of all around her. She made him do things without reason, on impulses he knew he shouldn't have catered to.  
  
"You what? God, it's cold and I'm tired and my mom is gonna kill me because I said I'd be back at—"  
  
And so he kissed her. Because it was the only thing that was familiar to him anymore. Because it was the only thing he remembered how to do properly.  
  
She kissed him back, because as much as she should have walked away, she was well aware her feet weren't moving. And if they were, they were moving towards him.  
  
The boy she swore she would never let break her heart. Again. Yet there she was, offering it to him openly, hoping he wouldn't let it bleed.  
  
"Stop, stop. Stop it. I don't want this." Rory was a good liar; she had learned to be around him.  
  
"What?" he questioned, confusion marring his features.  
  
"What are you doing, Jess? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get my car," he said, hearing the irritation surface in his voice.  
  
"No. What are you doing HERE? With me? What is this?" She stepped back a few inches, sure that if she didn't the little sliver of control she had left in her would disappear altogether.  
  
"Rory, listen, I—"he stopped himself. "Shit."  
  
"Just say it, whatever it is. Cause I have to go, Jess. I'm not doing this."  
  
"I love you."  
  
And he walked away. Because he had to do it before she could.  
  
Rory set her fingers to her lips, the taste of his kiss still lingering.  
  
She stayed. 


End file.
